Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi-Protektor
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Jedi-Protektor, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:56, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Erinnerung. -.- May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:17, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Denkst du bitte daran die Voschau zu nutzten. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:36, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich erinnere dich außerdem daran, dass es verboten ist, nur die Benutzerseite zu bearbeiten. Bitte bearbeite auch Star-Wars-Artikel sinnvoll; ansonsten riskierst du, gesperrt zu werden. -- 15:37, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich versuche es ich habe nicht gewusst das ihr das sehen könnt wenn ich was ändere. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jedi-Protektor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:01, 27. Mai 2009) :::::Alle Änderungen können auf Spezial:Letzte Änderungen verfolgt werden. Denke bitte daran, dass du auf Diskussionsseiten deine Antwort unter dem letzten Beitrag des Abschnitts setzen sollst. Unterschreibe jeden Diskussionsbeitrag am Ende mit den 4 Tilden (~~~~). Dadurch wird die Signatur mit Zeitstempel erzeugt, um die Beiträge besser zuordnen zu können. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:23, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Danke für die tipps ich hab gerade meine eirste seite die profilseite fertig kannst du da mal drauf gucken und mal abändern was nicht gut ist und was nicht dem Norm der jedipedia entspricht? würde mich freuen. --Jedi-Protektor 20:01, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ehhh Ich hab mir total viel mühe gegeben ich hab die bilder hochgeladen und gesgt guckt mal ob ich das so lassen kannn. NEIN man löscht die fotos direkt. was soll das????? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jedi-Protektor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:20, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST)) :Weil keine Angaben über Quelle, Lizenz und Urheber angegeben wurden. Diese sind jedoch zwangsläufig erforderlich. Das steht auch in den Seiten, die in deinem Begrüßungskasten verlinks sind und die jeder neue Benutzer unbedingt lesen sollt, drin. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:59, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) das ist mir alles zu kom plieziert bei euch man kann sich das leben auch schwer machen. wie kann ich meinen acc hier komplett wieder löschen ohne das ihr infos ober mich behalted???? --Jedi-Protektor 21:10, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nö, Accounts löschen ist technisch nicht möglich. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 21:13, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ich will das mein ACC hier gelöscht wird egal wie ihr das macht --93.200.54.60 21:34, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das geht nicht. Wir können höchstens deine Benutzerseite löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:36, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) das ist beschiss. ich will das meine e-mail meine seite und alle anderen infos von mir gelöscht werden. derjenige der die seite betreibt, hat meine e-mail irgentwo gepeichert und da soll die gelöscht werden. --Jedi-Protektor 15:46, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Deine Beutzerseite ist jetzt gelöscht, deine E-Mail-Adresse kannst du bei deinen Einstellungen entfernen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:48, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST)